Good Morning Sakura-chan!
by saltier-than-thou
Summary: Haruno Sakura was just a normal high school student. That is... until she accidentally became a school gang leader. { multisaku / au }
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura was just a normal high school student. That is... until she accidentally became a school gang leader. { multisaku / au }

 **a.** _I'm not even gonna lie this is based off of that one manga (Dear School Gang Leader). Because come on lets be real here. The main character literally has pink hair and green eyes. Like, come on guys. As an avid SakuMulti fan, it'd be a total shame to not make a story like this._

 **b.** _please note that while I'm only just now posting it, I've written this a pretty long time ago. The following chapters will be unedited for the time being, and only once I've finished all of it will I reconstruct. There will be kinks here and there, but please bear for a while. Thank you._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto OR Dear School Gang Leader in any way, shape, or form. That is why I'm only borrowing the overall concept and not the entire story._

 **.:: Good Morning Sakura-Chan! ::.**

Haruno Sakura stared up at her new school with an expression that can only be described as a mixture of nausea and anticipation. It was larger than expected, she thought. And with tuition as cheap as it was, it still looked pretty high end.

"Maybe I'm at the wrong school..."

Her sea foam green eyes dart over at the plaque plastered on the gate wall.

 _Konoha Public High School_

She bites her lip.

"No... this is exactly what mom said."

Sakura takes a quick glance around the campus, hoping to see any student donning the same uniform she was.

To her immense misfortune she saw none.

" _Oh I forgot... classes here start earlier than Suna_." She pulled out her cell phone to check the time.

It was almost eight.

Sakura paled, which is no easy feat considering her already white complexion.

" _I hope they don't mind late-comers_." She thought nervously as she scurried inside.

 **x**

Hatake Kakashi strolled into his homeroom classroom whistling. He was earlier than usual today, because today was a very special occasion.

"Good morning class!"

His response was a book flung at his direction. His expression never changing, he dodged the book with ease and it instead flew into the dirty chalkboard behind him, falling onto the floor with a thud.

"You're late again you useless teacher!"

From under his ever present mask, Kakashi's lip crinkled just the slightest bit. But his eyes retained their cheerful glint.

"Now Naruto, is that any way to treat your adviser who bothered to show up to school today at all?"

Namikaze Naruto snarled comically at Kakashi from across the room. Beside him, his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke scoffed.

"Isn't it your job to show up to school old man?"

Kakashi chose to ignore him.

"Well, since I'm earlier than usual toady—"

"What the hell do you mean _early_?!"

"— I do expect that our new transfer student has—"

The mask-donning homeroom teacher was cut off as a body was flung through the windows of the classroom, crashing into the desks and knocking over several students.

Almost immediately following, another body came flying through the window. This one much more gracefully, stepping over the destroyed desks to haul the other figure up on his feet.

Akasuna Sasori grabbed the collar of the currently disoriented Iwa Deidera and hauled him up to his height, the red-heads face murderous. He brought his fist back to deliver another blow to the blonde's skull, but then a chair was thrown his way, causing him to drop Deidera and dodge swiftly.

The chair clattered onto the large space Deidera's body accumulated, and Sasori turned his glare to the general direction of where the chair had come from, only to be met with equally infuriated sapphire blue eyes.

"What the hell, you puppet-freak?!" Naruto exclaimed, a bruise already forming on his forehead from where Deidera's head had made direct contact as he flew in.

"Stay out of this, Namikaze brat." Sasori hissed, entirely unpleased.

Sasuke stared, unimpressed, at the two teens currently staring each other down, before turning his attention to Deidera, who was quickly regaining his senses. He noticed with a rapidly increasing irritation that Sasori had thrown Deidera onto his bag.

"Did you just fucking kick me Uchiha, un?!"

And so, Kakashi stood at the front of the classroom, seemingly unperturbed, as yet another all-out brawl started.

Through the mass chaos although, his unbelievably alert senses still heard the sound of his classroom door being opened.

"Ah! You must be Sakura-chan!"

 **x**

There were a number of things Sakura noticed when she opened her classroom door.

The first would be that there was no other female in sight.

The second, her classroom was a warzone, complete with brawling men everywhere.

The third, the teacher (at least she assumes it to be), was doing absolutely nothing to calm the rowdy students.

And the fourth, most unbelievable of it all, was that there was a gaping hole in the side of the classroom where the windows should have been.

" _How did I miss that?_ " Sakura thought through her shock.

"Ah! You must be Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's eyes widened as the teacher, a young man probably fresh out of college, noticed her through all the chaos. Even more shocking, the simple words coming from her sensei managed to immediately freeze the fights inside the class.

All eyes turned to her.

So Sakura did the only thing she could think off. She shut the door.

 **x**

"Was that a girl?!"

"Holy shit-!"

"Kaka-sensei was that-?!"

Kakashi turned to his students with the same happy-go-lucky expression plastered on his half covered face.

"Yes. That would have been Konoha's first female student in three years, Haruno Sakura-chan."

A second passed. Then five more.

" _WHAT?_ "

Sakura, who had been standing stoically behind the classroom door, still in a state of shock, took the loud, simultaneous cry as a sign to get the hell out of there, and fueled by pure instinct, proceeded to do exactly that.

But she didn't make it very far.

Naruto, an outstandingly strong athlete, nearly broke down the door in order to pursue her. Noting several other students chasing after the admittedly very fast girl, he stuck his legs out and sent them tumbling over one another.

He caught up to her within minutes.

"Hey, wait!" Grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop, Naruto tugged Sakura into his chest, skidding to a stop at the turn of another hallway. "You're pretty fast—"

Sakura turned to look up at Naruto, her cheeks flushed and looking about ready to burst into tears.

Naruto felt something inside him snap.

Long, soft pink hair flowing down to her lower back. Large sea foam green doe-eyes. Red coated her pale skin, and accompanying the small tears dotting at the edge of her eyes, her lips were downturned into a pout.

Naruto felt his adrenaline dissipate like air from a punctured balloon.

"Let go of me!"

He never saw the bag coming.

And so, Sasuke found his friend a few minutes later laying face-up with a bruise on his forehead, blood streaming down his nose and a blank look in his normally expressive blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" He asks, not even bothering to help him up.

Naruto turns his head ever so slightly towards Sasuke, looking up at him with vacant pupils.

"I think I just saw an angel teme."

Sasuke blinks, dumbfounded.

" _Hah_?"

"She was so _cute_... with pink hair... and really green eyes..." Naruto's eyes widen, "And she hit me! She hit me with her bag! She was so..."

"Are you telling me your an M*, dobe?" Sasuke asks with no little amount of disgust.

Naruto didn't even bother to reply, only continuing to stare up at the ceiling with a lovesick expression.

"I wonder if she's coming back tomorrow..."

 **.:: Chapter One End ::.**

 **Authors Note:** _So there's chapter one. I hope I haven't thrown ya'll off yet. It'll get better I promise. It seems like a joke rn, but trust me. It's gonna get intresting._

 _*masochist_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura was just a normal high school student. That is... until she accidentally became a school gang leader. { multisaku / au }

 **a.** _Second chapter bitches, what's up?_

 **b.** _No you guys aren't bitches I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment. ;-;_

 **c.** _Pls don't leave..._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto OR Dear School Gang Leader in any way, shape, or form. That is why I'm only borrowing the overall concept and not the entire story._

 **.:: Good Morning Sakura-Chan! ::.**

"Sasori. Deidera. Where have you been?"

Sasori looks up at the self-proclaimed leader of section 3-A with a deadpan look, obviously unperturbed by his looming figure.

"I was fighting." He said simply, turning back to the block of wood he was fashioning into another puppet.

Uzumaki Nagato— commonly known as Pein— surprised the urge to throttle his battered classmate, instead turning his attention to the blonde beside him.

Deidera was currently tending to the several bruises he received from this morning's battle royale.

He locked eyes with the pierced leader and despite himself, coughed up an answer.

"We were passing by the first year classrooms, un." He says, wrapping a messy bandage over his fists, "When Danna punched me through the window of Namikaze's classroom, un." He glared at his red-haired companion.

"Of course that stupid brat just couldn't mind his goddamn business and started a fight with Danna, un. It ended up being this one big mess, un."

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"And I suppose Kakashi put a stop to it?"

"No actually."

Pein turns back to Sasori, who seemed to have deemed the conversation worthy enough to voice his own two cents.

"Well, technically I guess. But he wouldn't have done anything if _she_ hadn't walked in."

"Oh yeah!" Deidera perked up like a puppy, grinning madly. "It seems 1-B has a transfer student, un. A _girl_."

 **x**

Sakura didn't stop running until she reached home. Afterwards, she spent the next few hours ranting and raving about her psychopathic school before finally collapsing down onto her bed just after the clock struck five.

"Exactly what kind of school was that?" She exclaimed out loud.

Her memories trailed their way back into the hallway, where that one boy grabbed her and pulled her close. She blushed tomato red.

The boy was in no means unattractive. In fact, Sakura begrudgingly admits, from her vision he seemed to be the total opposite. Spiky blonde hair that stood rebelliously up in a disheveled way, sun-kissed tanned skin, three whisker-like scars marring his chiseled face, and those _eyes_...

Sakura screamed into her pillow.

" _NO! It doesn't matter how attractive he was! He's still a creep!_ "

It didn't help the redness go away.

Forcing herself to move on from the memory, her mind brought her back to the moment she opened her classroom door.

There were guys. Fighting. _Everywhere_. The entire classroom was in disarray. A whole set of windows had been destroyed! And the teacher, who was wearing a mask no less, was doing absolutely nothing to stop it!

Gathering herself as best she could, Sakura forced herself to open her laptop, searching the school when the browser popped up.

"Konoha Public High School is infamous for being a school of..." Her jaw dropped, "Gangsters?!"

Unable to comprehend the situation, Sakura scrolled through more articles circling her new school, getting more and more shocked with every passing story.

"What have I gotten myself into?!" She cried, prying her eyes away from her screen and burying herself in a mound of pillows. "Is it too late to transfer schools? I should ask Mama..."

"Sakura dear? Are you home?"

Sakura quickly sat up from her bed, her appearance disheveled but a glint of determination in her eyes.

" _I'll ask mama right now!_ "

Scrambling out of bed, Sakura stumbled her way out of her room and into the living room, where her mother, Haruno Mebuki, was taking off her shoes and placing them at the side.

"Welcome home Mama," The young girl said quickly, opening her mouth to continue but silenced when her mother turned her kind eyes towards her.

"Sakura you look so cute in your uniform." Mebuki smiles proudly, rising up and enveloping her only child in a hug. "I'm so sorry to have moved you all the way out here." She whispers, squeezing weakly.

"I'm so glad to have you Sakura."

Sakura stiffens in her mother's hold, her mind going blank.

Mebuki releases her after feeling her tense, her face automatically turning concerned.

"What is it?" Her expression turned worried, "Is it the new school? Are you unhappy?"

"No." Sakura lied quickly, "No the school is fine. It... it's fun."

Mebuki visibly relaxes, and breathing a sigh of relief, she begins making her way to the kitchen.

"That's good... I don't want you to be unhappy. I love you sweetie."

Sakura stays still for a moment, her eyes glassed over.

"Yeah. I love you too Mama."

 **x**

" _And here I am again..._ "

Sakura stands at the gate of Konoha High, two hands clutching her bag, her posture slightly slumped.

Like yesterday morning, there were no people around the campus, due to the fact that Sakura purposely made herself late.

" _Gangsters... real life gangsters! In this day and age..._ " Her thoughts drifted back to the blonde boy she had injured just the day earlier. " _Was he a gangster too?_ "

She shook the thoughts away.

" _It doesn't matter. I just have to hold my chin up high and make it through the year_." She takes a deep breath. " _For mama._ "

And she enters the school.

The travel it took to get to her classroom was mostly uneventful. It didn't stop Sakura from being completely on guard though. At every loud noise, Sakura found herself jumping back ready to defend herself from flying boys, but none came. And almost too soon, she was at the door of classroom 1-B again.

The gaping hole where the window should have been was boarded up and Sakura could hear loud voices from inside. She swallowed her fear and knocked.

Immediately the voices hushed.

Footsteps languidly made their way closer to Sakura, and before she could even blink, she went from looking at a wooden door to looking at the chest of Hatake Kakashi. Her homeroom teacher.

"Ah! Sakura-chan you've come back!" The gray-haired man claps his hands together cheerfully, ushering Sakura inside his now unnervingly quiet classroom.

Sakura looked down at the floor, her brave facade melting as she felt dozens of eyes burning holes into her head. Her cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Class, this is Haruno Sakura. Your new classmate."

Sakura bit her lip, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

It was so _quiet_.

She bowed quickly before forcing herself to look up and stare straight.

"P–please take care of me."

There was no response. Sakura looked around at her new classmates, just as she suspected there wasn't a single other girl present. She spotted the blonde from yesterday easily. He was staring, slack-jawed, right at her.

" _Is nobody going to say anything?_ "

"It... IT'S AN ACTUAL GIRL!"

Sakura jumped at the sudden outburst.

The single exclamation, coming from a boy with triangular shaped tattoos on his cheeks at the far end of the room, sent the classroom into a tidal wave.

Many boys jumped up from their seats and rushed towards Sakura. Others began hooting wildly. The classroom turned into a jungle, the boys into wild animals.

Sakura felt dizzy.

Kakashi must have noticed because he let out a small cough.

"Enough!" He bellows, his voice resonating off the walls and putting a stop to all the noises. The boys crowding Sakura backed away, scurrying back into their seats.

Kakashi coughed again, and Sakura sent him a grateful smile.

He smiles back (at least Sakura assumes he did), and scans the room promptly for any open seats.

"You're in luck Sakura-chan, we just got a new set of desks earlier today. The old ones were damaged due to the... scuffle we had yesterday morning." He gestures over to the back of the room. "There seems to be an open seat over there, behind Naruto."

Sakura follows his hand to the back, where she locks eyes with the blonde from yesterday. She blushes crimson.

"O–okay."

All eye followed her going back towards her desk, and she purposely avoided eye contact with her new seatmate as she sat down. There was another unnerving silence in the classroom until Kakashi let out an awkward, obviously forced, cough.

"Okay children, today we are going to discuss the first Shinobi War..."

There was a collective groan and Sakura let out a sigh of relief as most of the attention was shifted away from her and instead directed at the silver-haired man up front. Most of the students called out insults and protests, which was, Sakura guessed, relatively normal here because Kakashi paid little to no attention to all of it, merrily continuing his lesson.

" _Maybe this school's not bad._ " Sakura thought off-handedly. " _It may be pretty hard to get used to. But I can handle it._ "

Inspired by her new resolve, Sakura sat up straighter and forced her head up, only to be greeted by a pair of beautiful baby blues.

 **.:: Chapter Two End ::.**

 **Authors Note:** _Pls bear with me I swear it's gonna get better._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura was just a normal high school student. That is... until she accidentally became a school gang leader. { multisaku / au }

 **a.** _Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, favorited, or followed! I truly appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto OR Dear School Gang Leader in any way, shape, or form. That is why I'm only borrowing the overall concept and not the entire story._

 **.:: Good Morning Sakura-Chan! ::.**

She actually came in for a second day. _She actually did it_. After witnessing an all-out brawl in what would be her classroom for the remainder of the year, Haruno Sakura actually came back to school.

Sasori almost couldn't contain his disbelief.

He watched her from down the hallway, scurrying her way through the crowd. A flower amongst a throng of weeds.

Sasori noticed with a piqued curiosity that two particular weeds seem to have taken to flanking both her sides as she maneuvered her way down the hall.

Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto were sticking to her like moths to a flame, talking and laughing with her as if they've known each other for years. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the peculiar trio, his lips pursing into a thin line.

 **x**

Sakura couldn't believe that she had made it through the day unscathed.

She spent most of last night researching about Konoha High, and all the news articles made the school out to be a sleazy underground drug ring with gangsters running amok and fist fights at every corner.

With that image in mind, coupled with her horrible first impression, Sakura whole-heartedly expected to hate her day.

She was pleasantly surprised.

Of course, she guessed it helped that she had befriended two classmates in homeroom.

Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were really a funny pair.

Naruto had introduced himself properly after things had settled down in the classroom. Sakura's face grew red when she noticed the bandage on his chin, but Naruto assured her that it was nothing serious.

" _But you sure do have a strong swing Sakura-chan_." He had commented.

Then his best friend, sitting right beside him, had butted in; insulting the blond before proceeding to introduce himself.

Sasuke was the polar opposite of Naruto in more ways than Sakura can count.

In contrast to Naruto's sunny appearance, with tattooed cheeks, a permanent tan, and bright blonde hair; Sasuke had flawless pale skin, dark hair, and smoldering black eyes. They had been friends since they were babies, but their relationship seems to mostly consist of insults and the occasional death threat.

They were friendly enough (notwithstanding Sasuke's gruff exterior), and despite herself, Sakura felt that she was warming up to them very quickly. Which was why by the time lunch came rolling around, she was comfortable enough to ask them questions about the school.

"Is it really made up of gangsters?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her blankly, ramen still dangling from the perch of the former's lips.

The trio had chosen to eat out on the roof, where no other person ever thought of going. Naruto let it slip to Sakura that his friends ate here all the time, but probably wouldn't today since today was Tempura Tuesday and they were all sticking as close as possible to the cafeteria where the delicious food was prepared.

Sasuke shrugged at Sakura's inquiry, taking a sip of his flavored milk.

"Yep."

He said it so indifferently that Sakura turned to the dark haired boy in disbelief, her eyes widened almost comically.

Naruto slurps up the remains of his ramen and sets the plastic container down with a satisfying burp. Wiping his mouth with a tissue (offered to him by Sakura), he gestures to Sasuke and himself.

"In technical terms, yes we are gangsters." He explains, "Because we are part of a gang. A gang made up of the entire school."

"But," Sasuke pipes up, finishing his own drink and tossing it carelessly down on the ground, "There are only a few more prominent members. Most are made up of the Karate club, and they call themselves the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki are basically these big dick-heads that go around the school acting all high and mighty because the gang leader himself hand-picked them be his right-hand men." Naruto scowls, rolling his eyes. "They're like whipped poodles. I can't wait to kick em' out when I become the next school gang leader."

Sasuke scoffs like he's heard it before, but Sakura's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

" _School gang leader?_ "

The two boys look over at Sakura questioningly, before their eyes lit up with realization.

"Oh God, I nearly forgot that you're the only girl around here." Sasuke hisses, bringing his hand up to his face in an exasperated manner. "This is normal for us. Not for you." He glances over at the pinkette (who was growing increasingly pale) through his slender fingers.

"We have a huge problem here." He murmurs, "But it can be easily solved."

Sasuke reaches over and grabs Sakura's sling bag, which was resting at her feet. He fishes something long and flat from his own bag and proceeds to stuff it in Sakura's, placing it gently over her assorted books and papers.

"What is that?" Sakura squeaks, morbidly curious.

"A metal plate." The Uchiha replies, handing her the bag back. "If ever the case you need to protect yourself, just do the same thing you did with the Dobe over there." He mimics the action of swinging an object.

Sakura hugs the bag to her chest, feeling the cool metal through the fabric. She twiddles her thumbs in a nervous manner as her two companions got up and began cleaning the area.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan." She hears Naruto say, "We won't ever let that type of situation happen anyway."

She looks up at the cheery blonde, who had an infectious grin spread on his face, his hand extended out to her. Sasuke stood a little ways behind him, his hands in his pockets but a smirk on his lips.

"We'll protect you. Believe it!"

Sakura felt her own lips up turn into a large smile.

She takes the hand.

 **x**

Sakura's first week at Konoha High was fast approaching its end, and by the time Friday had come at last, the pinkette could almost fully say that she was completely adjusted to her new surroundings.

Her classroom, the very one she dreaded stepping foot in Tuesday morning, had become a place of comfort as she got to know her classmates.

They were sweet in a rowdy way, she had realized on Wednesday. Their initial reaction to her was simply because that they had been told not to expect any female classmates any time soon, so it was more than a little shocking when they were introduced to adorable little Sakura-chan.

She came to school on Friday giddy and happy, having spent the night before baking biscuits for all her new classmates as a thank-you gift for accepting her so quickly. Last periods on Friday was spent with Asuma, so she spent that time passing them around with a chirpy little smile.

"These are so good Sakura-chan!" Inuzuka Kiba called out after all the treats were handed out to all the boys.

"Hmm," Nara Shikamaru voiced out in agreement, "So this is what it's like to have a real-life female classmate."

Sakura stood, blushing but content, as all her new friends and classmates enjoyed the fruit of her labor.

Naruto and Sasuke made it a point to monopolize most of Sakura's time, but it was only natural for Sakura to get around making more friends.

Kiba and Shikamaru were among the small group she had acquired, along with Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino.

Kiba belonged to a family of dog-breeders, and can never go anywhere without his own trusty mutt, Akamaru. The puppy had given Sakura a scare the first time he popped out of Kiba's jacket, but the pinkette had grown increasingly attached to the animal.

Shikamaru was asleep almost fifty percent of the time, which was weird because Sasuke mentioned him ranking number one every year ever since elementary school.

Chouji was a chubby teen very conscious about his weight. Sakura was warned by Naruto beforehand to never mention it around him, but she was never going to anyway. He was a sweet boy, and Sakura genuinely enjoyed his company.

Shino was quiet and reserved, and held a strong interest in nature, insects in particular. Although tiny legged flying creatures were never Sakura's forte, she got along well with Shino and never judged him based on his odd hobbies.

The four boys were very friendly and spoke to her regularly, and Sakura happily considered them her friends despite the short period of time she had known them.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said, his eyes narrowing as he noticed Kiba leaning much too closely to the pink-haired girl. "Give her some space would ya'?"

Kiba scoffs and pops another biscuit into his mouth.

"Oh shut up Naruto, you and Uchiha spend like every minute with her. If anyone should give her some space, it'd be you."

Naruto glares heatedly at the brunette, trying to force down the blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks. He opened his mouth to voice his retort, but was cut off by Sakura lightly slapping him over the head.

"Don't go picking fights Naruto." She scolded.

Naruto purses his lips together in mild disappointment but tucked his tail between his legs and listened, much to the amusement of his fellow classmates.

Sakura giggled and ruffled the blonds' spiky locks, before turning to collect her things and sling her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going first guys. My mother is going to be home late so I have to get home and make dinner."

"Just wait a little Sakura," Sasuke drawls from his seat, "We'll walk you home, we can convince Hatake to pull back on the detention."

Sakura looks at Sasuke with a frown.

"You should have never rigged the fan to blow chalk dust on him." She says, looking pointedly at all of the boys presently surrounding her. "I would have expected more from some of you."

"But Sakura-chan that geezer deserves to get a mouthful of chalk, the way he's always late to class!" Naruto protests. "I mean, what kind of teacher does that?!"

Sakura tuts playfully, though she lets out a small laugh.

"Even if he does, it doesn't make it right Naruto. And it's fine guys, I can walk myself home." She smiles and jokingly adds, "Just focus on trying not to kill each other while I'm not here."

"It'll be hard." Shikamaru says seriously, earning a laugh from their pink-haired friend.

"Bye guys," She sticks her tongue out playfully and spins on her heel, calling out good-byes to her other classmates and exiting out of the classroom, leaving no room for further argument.

"She's something isn't she?" Kiba comments a few minutes later as the classroom slowly began thinning, leaving only the students forced back to serve detention.

"I like Sakura," Shino announces monotonously. "She's nice to be around."

"Agreed." Shikamaru nods, "I wish all the other women we know were more like Sakura. It would be much less troublesome."

"Hey, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are nice too." Chouji says, mentioning two more of their friends who attended the posh private high school a few streets away from Konoha High. Shino nods in agreement.

"Not like Sakura-chan." Kiba points out. "Besides, you two are so biased. Just because you like Ino and Shino is dating Hinata."

Chouji spluttered into his bag of chips, growing red, and Shino refused to acknowledge his friend, burying the bottom half of his face into his gray hoodie.

"Sakura-chan is amazing." Naruto says proudly, grinning. "When I become school gang-leader, I'm totally going to make her my girlfriend."

The other boys around him all looked with dull eyes, clearly unbelieving.

"What?"

Shikamaru sighs in exasperation, as if he didn't have enough time to deal with his friends' idiocy. He leans back into his seat and closes his eyes, trying his best to ignore the petty squabbles around him.

It was true, all the boys in class 1-B had grown scarily attached to Haruno Sakura, drawn to her like it was meant to be. It wasn't just because she was the only girl brave enough to continue schooling here, although that played a major role. It was also because she was who she was and wasn't afraid to show it.

Shikamaru was genuinely happy to be around Sakura, and that says a lot about her character because the Nara barely tolerated half his classmates, let alone enjoy their company. If anything were to ever happen to the girl while she was here, Shikamaru probably wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Hey," Chouji's inquisitive voice rang out, "Don't the Akatsuki have meetings every Friday? Complete with all the members?"

"Yeah," Kiba says with no little amount of disgust, "That stupid gang leader should be showing up any time soon."

There was a silence in the now emptied classroom.

All six boys realized at the same time.

The infamous school gang leader was set to arrive at any given moment and Haruno Sakura just walked out of the classroom with no means of defending herself.

 **x**

" _Oh God this can't be happening_."

Sakura stood, hiding behind a tree a few yards away from the front gate, her face drained of color and her hands clutching her bag strap in a vice grip.

At the front gate, blocking her only means of escape, were a gaggle of older looking boys squaring up for a fight. There had to be at least ten men, in varying sizes and shapes, but all athletically fit and rather strong looking.

They were ungraciously loud, calling out insults and death threats to one another, obviously teetering on the edge of a brawl.

Sakura had flown into the bushes in order to keep herself from their sights, but it proved to be a pretty stupid decision, considering that she was now stuck there, with no means of escape, forced to hope and wait until they decided to leave.

Sakura felt as if the universe was playing some huge cosmic joke on her. The moment she began feeling comfortable in her new school, they threw a curveball in the form of violent looking gangsters right at her, knocking her off her feet and leaving her as terrified as a newborn deer.

All hope of cooking her mother a nice, warm dinner before she got home had flown out the window as Sakura waited for the boys to leave. It was rapidly getting closer to five, and she was still hidden away in the shrubbery like a coward, and the gangsters weren't planning on moving anytime soon.

Sakura considered making a run for it. She had been told that she was pretty fast, so it was a plausible decision. But if Naruto had caught up to her, she was sure these guys, as long-limbed as they were, would have no problem doing the same.

She was still contemplating escape plans when she suddenly heard the sound of thundering feet and rowdy yelling.

"Hey you shit-heads! What have you done with Sakura-chan?!" The oh-so familiar screech of Naruto rang out in the air, much louder than the gangsters and certainly much more obnoxious. Sakura risked a peek out of the safety of her bushes and saw the back of the spiky haired blond, accompanied by the rest of the boys in her classroom.

"What the fuck are you talking about Namikaze, un?" A new voice sneered, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"You know what I mean you lap-dogs!" Naruto snarls, before noticing one man in particular. This man was standing taller than the others, looking as amused as he was handsome, and that was, to say the least, _very_.

From where Sakura was, she could only make out his odd red eyes and long black hair, but she knew from his posture and overall expression that he was too old to be a high school student.

" _What else could he be?_ "

By now, Naruto's own stance had become much more rigid. Sakura couldn't see his face but she knew it had to be curled into one of hostility. In fact, he wasn't the only one.

The rest of class 1-B had gone still.

It had to be serious because the yelling had stopped and the men were now talking in dangerous murmurs.

And then Naruto flew forward and swung at the long-haired man. He dodged swiftly and Naruto ended up flying at another teen, this one with slicked back silver hair.

The blonds' fist connected right on his jaw, and the contact sprung everybody else into action. Soon, Sakura was watching a familiar sight unfurl in front of her.

She didn't know whether to be horrified or to slap her palm against her forehead from the sheer stupidity of it all.

She didn't get enough time to wonder at all though, because in the brawl a few feet away she spotted something that made her blood run cold.

The black-haired man from earlier had reappeared, this time behind Naruto, who was busy fighting a tall blue-haired teen. Nobody else seems to have noticed the man, and from Sakura's position she could see the malicious intent in his blood eyes and the pipe swinging languidly from his hand.

She reacted in the only way she knew how.

She ran straight towards them.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

A loud, feminine screech, immediately followed by the dull thunk of something very hard hitting bone caused the brawl to stop dead in its tracks.

Naruto, the closest to the sound, forgot all about his one-on-one with Kendo expert, Hoshikagi Kisame, and craned his neck around to see a sight he was likely never to forget.

His newest classmate, five-foot-four, green-eyed, _pink-haired_ Haruno Sakura, stood panting, her arms dangling in front of her in a way that suggested she had just thrown something pretty large.

Her bag, the very same one that held a metal plate inside, slid down Uchiha Madara's head, leaving a rather large bump in its wake.

Madara stood, his eyes wide with the mixture of shock and pain, before collapsing suddenly, out cold on the floor in seconds flat.

It was quiet in the courtyard.

And then suddenly, somewhere from behind Naruto, the silver-haired religion freak, Yuga Hidan, broke the silence with a crude, but mutually understood shout.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

 **.:: Chapter Three End ::.**

 **Authors Note:** _And the story begins to pick up speed. Moo-ha-ha. One of my lowest points in my writing skills is my ability to introduce new characters. To be put quite blandly I suck at it, so please just don't mind it. I do assume ya'll know of the characters I write about so just pls don't mind me. Feel free to leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura was just a normal high school student. That is... until she accidentally became a school gang leader. { sakumulti / multisaku }

 **a.** _Nyass. We have finally arrived at the point wherein the story takes shape. Four chapters. That's peachy. I didn't know how else to break the story and frankly I'm getting sick of it, so expect a long chapter._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto OR Dear School Gang Leader in any way, shape, or form. That is why I'm only borrowing the overall concept and not the entire story._

 **.:: Good Morning Sakura-Chan! ::.**

Sasuke could not believe his eyes. He was dreaming. That was the only way he could believe it.

But deep inside he knew that he was very much awake, very much frozen in a stance where he was three inches away from punching Deidera's face in, and very much seeing the body of his oh-so feared Uncle, Uchiha Madara, laying at the feet of his pixie-like classmate, the only girl in the entire school, Haruno Sakura.

But it seems like he wasn't the only one not quite coming to terms with what had just happened.

Sakura sank down to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Sasuke thought she was crying for a moment, but then he heard her mutterings growing louder and louder.

"—upid boys, always fighting... I tried to accept it, I really did... now look what I've done..."

He sees her sea-foam green eyes through the cracks in between her fingers. She looked hysterical.

Naruto, being the closest to her, decided to take the course of action and carefully side-steps Madara's body to crouch down next to her.

"S– Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

Sakura didn't respond at first. Then she exploded.

She stood up so suddenly that she knocked Naruto right down onto the ground, startling him and every other boy in the vicinity.

" _Alright_?! You want to know if I'm alright?!" She all but screeched, "I was forced to transfer schools in the middle of the year, leaving all my old friends behind, and it's just my luck that I end up at this psycho school full of _testosterone_ and _gangsters_! What's more is that not only do I walk in on a war zone on my very first day, but by Friday of the same week I end up throwing my bag, with a _metal plate_ inside it, at a man I don't even _know_ and end up _knocking him out_!"

The boys all stared at Sakura ranting, shell-shocked and unsure of how to react.

"My entire life is spiraling out of control and I have to sit down and swallow it like I'm made of goddamn iron! So no, Na–mi–ka–ze Na–ru–to. I am not ' _alright'_!" She finished with a large breath and an angry sigh, and it was quiet in the courtyard again.

Sakura felt like a huge weight had just left her shoulders, but the feeling was short-lived, quickly replaced by the realization that she had just imploded in front of more than thirty boys, more than half of them her classmates for the remainder of the year.

She turned a bright tomato red and quickly looked up, only to see every pair of eyes trained right on her.

"I— I'm sorry." She squeaks weakly, but it went unheard.

Shikamaru, admist all the chaos, was the first to react, sighing quietly and making his way towards the smaller female. Sakura notices him and makes a small gesture that probably meant " _help!_ ".

Shikamaru stands beside Sakura, much to her confusion, and grabs her wrist raising it up high like she had just won an award.

"I present to you," He drawls lazily, "Konoha High Schools new gang leader. Class 1-B's Haruno Sakura."

 **x**

Sakura ran away.

The moment Shikamaru dropped her hand, she bolted out of the scene faster than anybody could comprehend.

The new school gang leader.

 _Her_?

What kind of nonsense was that?

She spent the entire weekend locked up in her room trying to make sense of things. Luckily her mother was much too fatigued to ask questions and spent her off day (Sunday) sleeping in, giving Sakura as much space as she needed to figure things out.

She was still at a loss by the time Monday came around.

Sakura seriously contemplated skipping out as she got ready for the day ahead of her. Mebuki had early shifts every Monday and Friday, so the chances of her mother ever finding out that she had were slim to none.

But the feeling of gut-wrenching guilt she got whenever she lied to her mother was more than enough to throw any more thoughts of truancy out the window.

Sooner than she would have thought, Sakura was trudging up the hill towards Konoha High, dreading every step she took. She hoped that she was earlier than anybody else. That would mean she had enough time to scurry into her classroom and hide herself in some corner, praying that nobody would notice her.

But like all other things happening in her life at the moment, it didn't go her way. Because standing at the gate, in two parallel lines straight down all the way towards the front doors, were Konoha High students Sakura has never even met before, standing perfectly erect and at attention.

"Good morning School Gang Leader!"

Sakura knew one thing for sure. News sure did spread fast around here.

 **x**

Uchiha Madara woke up with a biting pain in his head and the sense of loss in his heart.

"Ohhhh, Brother is awake now! Tobi is a good nurse!"

The first thing he saw was a familiar swirly orange mask, and in his irritation, Madara roughly pushed his younger brother, Uchiha Tobi, away, resulting in the teen running into a curtain and tumbling down into the bed right beside the older man.

"You're awake Madara." He heard the gravelly voice of Pein say, and from the corner of his eye he could see the pierced boy sitting in the nurses' chair, his arms crossed over his chest. "About time. You've been out cold since Friday afternoon."

Madara managed a small grunt as he swung his legs over the bed and gathered his thoughts.

"What happened, Pein?"

His voice was rough and scratchy, so unlike the smooth velvet it usually is.

"It seems that you've lost your title as school gang leader."

 **x**

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura leaned against her classrooms recently fixed doorway, slightly out of breath and her hair in disarray. She looked up to see her friends getting up to crowd her, looks of concern on their faces.

She felt an array of emotions wash over her at the sight, the first and foremost though, was anger.

Her eyes hardened into a glare and she stood up straighter, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, who in turn, cowered.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." She hisses through gritted teeth.

"I suppose we do." Shikamaru calls, his concerned expression quickly melting into a wary one. "Not here though. Kakashi-sensei is pretty unpredictable. If he finds out what happened while we're still here he may be the one to start the brawl this time."

"Where do you suppose we go then?"

Shikamaru merely sticks a finger up to the ceiling.

The group make it to the roof relatively easily. Sakura found that with them around, most of the other students left her alone. She found it peculiar that most second and several other third years seemed intimidated by a band of first years, but she chose to put off that subject for a later time.

On the roof, Sakura rushed ahead of the boys and immediately turned to face them the second she heard the door being shut behind them.

"What did Shikamaru mean when he said I was the schools new gang leader?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing at all the boys.

"We don't get what there is to explain Sakura-chan," Kiba answers, as he let Akamaru out of his hoodie and allowed him to run about in the fenced in area. "It's pretty self-explanatory."

Sakura glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You _know_ what I mean." She says, " _Why_ am I the new gang leader? What did I _do_?"

"Well the rules say that whoever defeats the current gang leader immediately inherits the title." Chouji explains almost sheepishly. "And Sakura-san... you knocked him out."

Sakura's eyes grew wide.

" _What_? That man was the school gang leader? He's a _student_ here?"

"No." Shino says, "There is nothing in the rules explicitly stating that the school gang leader had to be a _student_ in that school. The title is free game as long as you beat the previous leader."

"That man is a teacher here," Sasuke pipes up gruffly, his coal black eyes hardening. "Uchiha Madara. My uncle."

Sakura turns to the dark haired boy in disbelief, her jaw slacking.

"You aren't serious?"

"As a heart attack babe." Kiba answers for Sasuke, stretching his limbs and putting his hands behind his head. "He's been a real pain in the ass since we got here. He's been school gang leader for three years."

He broke out into a sharp-toothed grin.

"Four years, if _you_ hadn't showed up."

Sakura began to feel dizzy. She crouched down in an attempt to steady it.

"So you're saying... the moment I knocked this Madara guy out, the title of gang leader was transferred to me? Just like that?"

A chorus of yeah's answered her.

Sakura ran her hands through her pink tresses, panicking inwardly.

" _Unbelievable_."

She looks up at her friends again, desperation evident in her eyes.

"But it was Sasuke who put the metal plate in my bag! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have knocked Madara out in the first place!"

Sasuke puts his hands up like he wasn't supposed to be held accountable.

"I provided the package, not the delivery Sakura. That one is all you."

"Can't I transfer the title to somebody else? Somebody who wants it?" She turns to Naruto, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. "Naruto? Don't you want it?"

"It doesn't work that way Sakura. The only way you can lose the title is if somebody defeats you. But considering the fact that you're you, I doubt that's going to be happening any time soon."

Sakura chose to ignore Shikamaru's reasoning and remained staring at Naruto, her only hope out of this sticky situation.

Naruto returns her gaze evenly, more serious than she's ever seen him before. Slowly, he straightens his back and holds his head up high, before addressing Sakura properly.

"When I first got here, I was determined to beat Madara and become the next gang leader." He speaks, his voice differing from his usual immature shrill. "I was going to become a leader for the ages. My name was going to go down in Konoha's history books." He regards Sakura with stormy blue eyes.

"And it still will." He spoke with a certainty, taking a step closer to the crouching girl. "But now it will be for a different reason." His lips turn into a warm smile.

"I'm going to be remembered as the best bodyguard this schools ever seen. I'll protect you Sakura-chan. And you better believe it."

 **x**

As clueless as his students make him out to be, Kakashi was actually anything but. He found that his life was much simpler when everybody thought of you as a doof, and relishing the feeling of simplicity, he never bothered to prove them otherwise.

But it is to be specifically stated that Kakashi was no idiot. And he knew what had happened that late Friday afternoon, when he showed up for detention duty and was greeted with an empty classroom, the moment it occurred.

He knew what happened after Sakura had run away too.

"Hatake."

Kakashi didn't even bother looking up from the papers he was grading to know who had stepped into the teachers' lounge.

"Ah, Madara-san. I see you're finally awake now." Kakashi made a big show of checking his wristwatch. "A bit late to be setting your alarm isn't it? We _are_ teachers; we can't afford to be tardy."

Madara made his way in front of the silver haired mans desk, the throbbing pain on his head enough to crack his usually calm and collected facade as he glared down at the younger teacher.

"I have no time for your ironic jokes Kakashi. I want to know about your newest student, Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi made a noise in the back of his throat, like he was thinking about it.

"Why? You can't seriously be thinking about trying to steal the title away from her." He looks up at the older man. "It'd be difficult to do so anyway, that girl has half the freshmen class wrapped around her little finger already. As strong as you are, it'd prove to be quite the challenge. Of course I'm assuming you'd do it alone, because I'd like to think that the Akatsuki isn't as low as to try and seriously injure a poor, defenseless girl like Sakura."

Madara raises an eyebrow.

"If she had enough arm strength to throw a bag and knock me out for two days straight, maybe she isn't as defenseless as she seems."

Kakashi's single visible eye regarded Madara lazily, but through years of working with one another, Madara noticed the way his irises hardened just the slightest bit.

"Do what you will Madara, but just remember," He says coolly. "I don't sit well with people who harm my students."

Kakashi then nods politely and stands up, strolling out of the lounge with his graded papers in hand.

Madara stared after him, the gears in his mind working at a rapid pace.

"Interesting..." He murmurs to himself, the ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips.

 **x**

The rest of the week pushed Sakura to the point of both physical and mental exhaustion.

Every morning started the same, with two neat rows of Konoha students (they changed every day) greeting her diligently with a simultaneous " _Good morning School Gang Leader!_ ". Starting Thursday, they became more aggressive, offering to carry her bag and on more than one occasion even _her_ , to her classroom.

The only way to escape them was to sprint all the way up to her classroom dodging hands and legs, where Sasuke was waiting with his infamous Uchiha glare to scare the subordinates away.

During class, even some of the teachers treated her as if she were a ticking time bomb waiting for the slightest flick in order to explode. In fact, only Kakashi and Asuma treated her the same.

Lunch and other breaks were spent with her friends up on the roof or shacked up in the classroom. The six boys agreed that Sakura shouldn't be allowed anywhere alone, in case some gang leader deranged freak jumped at the opportunity to take the title.

"You should be safe." Shikamaru commented during lunch on Thursday. "I mean there are plenty of guys who want the title, but with you being you they wouldn't ever lay a hand on you."

Sakura asked why, but Shikamaru found it safer not to mention the naturally rosy aura she seemed to exude wherever she went.

So Sakura spent the whole week with barely any privacy at all. Even her trips to the bathroom were closely guarded (she tried going during class but the teachers didn't seem too keen on leaving her by herself either). And while she was grateful for their concern, Sakura couldn't help the relief she felt when she woke up Saturday morning without having to worry about gangsters or protection issues.

Mebuki had left a list of errands on the table for Sakura to take care of, and she was more than happy to comply with the things listed. At least until she got to the last check of the day.

\- _Grocery shopping_

Sakura understood that her mother was always unbelievably busy, so in any set of normal circumstances she wouldn't have given the errand a second thought before leaving the house to get it done. But the week's events came crashing down on her like tidal wave, washing up her paranoia and anxiety.

As she made herself more presentable to the public, Sakura kept eyeing her phone, tempted to call up one of the boys.

She quickly shut herself down.

The trip to the grocery store was quick and fairly uneventful, leaving Sakura relatively at ease with her surroundings when she made her way up and down the aisles.

The entire trip would have been pretty routine, with Sakura's unreasonable fears dissipating into the air like smoke, but then she got to the last item on the grocery list.

 _\- sliced bread_

It wouldn't have been a problem if Sakura had been just five inches taller.

"Are you serious?" She muttered bitterly, eyeing her favorite bread brand up high on the shelf that was barely out of reach. "Is this store biased to tall people or something?"

She weighed her options. She could try to jump for it... but what if she falls and the entire shelf falls with her?

Just as she was about to give up and ask for some assistance, she suddenly felt another presence beside her.

"Ohh! Tobi will help Sakura-chan out! Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura turned her head, wide-eyed, to see a tall boy wearing a sickeningly bright orange mask easily fish a bag of sliced bread on the top shelf.

"Who are you?" She couldn't help but blurt out as he handed her the grocery item.

The boy tilted his head and Sakura got a feeling that behind the mask reminiscent of a lollipop, he was smiling.

"Tobi is Tobi!" Uchiha Tobi chirps, "And Sakura-chan is the School Gang Leader-sama!"

Sakura stared up at the childish teen with an odd mixture of surprise and sheer terror in her eyes.

"H—how do you know that?"

Tobi claps his hands together.

"Because Tobi's brother was the previous Gang Leader-sama!"

Sakura's blood ran cold.

 **.:: Chapter Four End ::.**

 **Authors Note:** _Schools a bitch. Leave a review to make me feel better?_


End file.
